WereWolf Bella
by RealityAnimagus8983
Summary: A tomboy Bella comes to Forks escaping her abusive father Phil. She tries to hide the fact she was abused deep down in her heart but for some reason a strange man by the name of Sam Uley keeps on bringing the truth to the surface.
1. Moving

Bella Swan groaned as her alarm clock woke her up from her peaceful slumber. She turned in her bed to see the time and jumped out of bed to see that she was late for her first day of school. "_Damnit I'm late for school_" Bella thought as she ran to her closet grabbing the nearest tight shirt she could find which was her favorite Papa Roach shirt.

Ever since her first friend in elementary told her about the band ,Papa Roach, she loved it. She listened to their songs everyday. She smiled fondly remembering about her friends she had to leave behind at Phoenix because her mom was to oblivious with love to not notice that Phil would abuse her behind Renee's back. She shuddered and let a tear slip through trying to not remember what Phil did to her.

She grabbed her blue tattered pants pulling them on and started to run down the stairs. Which was a bad idea since she is probably the most clumsiest person in the state. She tripped at the last step falling to the ground. "Giving the ground your usual greeting Bells?" Bella heard a voice behind me seeing that it was Charlie, my dad. "Yeah,Yeah" Bella grumbled "And why didn't you wake me up mister?" She said grabbing my skateboard before throwing my back pack over my shoulder. " Because you barely look cute anymore since your always acting like a boy" He said drinking his coffee. Bella rolled her eyes and opened the front door. " I'll see you after school Dad" Bella yelled before skating down the driveway towards the school.

Bella groaned seeing that it started to rain when she was almost to Forks Highschool and started to skate faster. She hopped over a log doing a kick flip before she landed grinning when she saw that she was there already. She got of her skate board while opening the door to the front office. Bella grinned seeing an old woman reading in the office wanting to give her a scare by trying to act like I'm a trouble maker. "Yo! Wheres my schedule woman?" Bella said trying to stop from snickering as she jumped not expecting anyone to come in. She pushed her glasses up her nose and said, " My name is not woman it's Ms. Cooper and you need to start acting like the young woman you are young lady!" She looked at Bella disapprovingly and disgust when she saw what shirt Bella had on. " Young ladies do not wear shirts that have rock bands on them!" She said disgusted. "Well, I'm a tomboy and I hate every thing girlish so you better get used to it Coop." Bella said grinning as she saw her shocked that she talked back to her. Bella snickered and grabbed the schedule that was in 's hand and walked out the door looking at it.

Bella groaned looking at her schedule.

1st period Math challenge with

2nd period Social Studies with

3rd period English challenge with

4th period Band with

Lunch

5th period Gym with Mr. Dickenson

6th period Biology with

Bella hated male teachers. At her old school in Phoenix they would always look at her in a perverted way. You could tell that they were eye fucking her. Now she had 5 male teachers. There was no way she could last a whole year without punching one her teachers. At least now she can take her frustration out at the gym since her Renee never let her go to the gym.

_Author's note: I hoped you like it so far. This is my first story so I'm up for grabs for any kinds of helpful criticism. I'll try to make a new chapter by tonight and I'll try to make it at least a 1,000 words._**  
**


	2. Meeting Sam Uley

Bella put her skateboard on the ground as soon as she got into the school and started to skate as fast as she could down the hallways to her locker number, doing a few kick flips as she heard a tan, tall teacher say, "Hey, get off that skateboard right now young lady!" She smirked thinking, "What was up with all these people calling her a young lady?" She skated past him and skidded to a stop near her locker.

She ignored the teacher as he came up behind her yelling at her about the skateboard and put it up in the locker grabbing her books for her first 3 periods and brushed past him. Bella grinned happily knowing she caused some mayhame today. She flipped out the wheels in her shoes transforming them into heelys and started to skate to 1st period.

She skidded to a stop at the door pushing the wheels back in her shoes before opening the door grinning noticing that she was late. "Hello. I persume you are Isabella Swan? If you are come over here so you can introduce yourself" said looking me up and down. Bella grimaced as he said her full name and when he started to mentally undress her. Bella sighed thinking, "Not another one of those messed up perverted teachers." She nodded and came up to the front. "Yo! I'm Bella Swan. If you call me Isabella you'll be on the ground in pain. I'm 17 years old and I used to live in Pheonix, Arizona untill I came to live with my dad, Charlie."

Bella looked around the class and tried not to grimace when she saw that the girls were already gossping about her. She sighed and started to walk to the only open seat next to a guy with black hair and glasses. She sat down and looked at tiredly as he started to talk about math. Bella blinked when a folded piece of paper got slided over to me. She opened it up reading it. It said," Hey, I'm Tyler. Need any help finding your other classes?" Bella groaned and replied, "Nope I don't need any help. I actually want to be late for all of my classes." She looked back at as he started to write an equation on the board and zoned out for most of the period.

Bella jumped up as she heard the bell ring and grabbed her books walking as fast as she could out of the class room. She flipped her wheels out again and raced as fast as she could to her 2nd period class room passing the same teacher who yelled at her earlier. She grinned as he started to run after her. Her eyes widened as she saw 2 flights of stairs in front of her she tensed her muscles hoping she could make it without getting hurt and jumped.

She heard the teacher yell, "No!" but he was too late. Bella grinned as she felt the adrenaline rush in her as she started to fall. She bended her knees slightly as she hit the floor. She grinned as she didn't fall at all. "Damn this is the first time I didn't fall doing something like this" She thought as she skidded to a stop at her 2nd period door. She pushed her wheels back into her shoes as she opened the door grinning. She looked around seeing everyone was here besides the teacher. She snickered and sat in the only open seat.

She grinned so far it seemed that wasn't coming to class. She leaned back in her chair putting her feet on her desk. She closed her eyes intending to at least get some sleep before he came in. Just as she closed her eyes the door opened. She opened her eyes to see the teacher that was chasing her earlier. She snickered noticing he looked mad. He gasped when he saw me and yelled, "You! You come with me young lady were going to the principal!" Bella snickered getting up slowly. "What? I only skated down the hallways and jumped down 2 flight of stairs. It wasn't that bad compared what I've done in the past." She said following out the door.

She chuckled as he saw him visibly shake madly. She put her hands in her pockets as she followed him to the office and watched him knock on the door of the principal's office. He opened the door and started to tell what happened to . Bella leaned back into the wall as said she was going to call my dad to come pick me up.

She closed her eyes while waiting for her dad to come pick her up. She heard the door open and opened her eyes about to tell her dad about what happened but her breath got stuck in her breath as she looked into the eyes of a tall muscular man. She felt like she couldn't live without him. She finally took a breath as she looked away from him. "Hello I'm Sam Uley. Are you Bella Swan? Your dad,Charlie, sent me to come pick you up since he was busy at work." said Sam. Bella grinned and said,"Yes I am Bella. Call me Isabella and you'll be on the floor in pain."


	3. Bad news and exciting changes

**Author's Note: Sorry that I couldn't get the 1,000 words I promised for the last chapter, so I'll make it up to y'all by doing another chapter today.**

Bella smirked as she watched Sam's ass as she followed him to his car. She wondered why she was already attracted to him but shrugged it off as him being handsome beyond belief. She grinned knowing that the black ford truck was Sam's and threw her skateboard to the ground skating the rest of the way to the truck. "Hey! Wait for me!"Sam yelled as he ran after to me.

Bella leaned back in the seat as Sam started the engine and said, " How old are you?" She chuckled hoping he was under 25. "I'm 21 and how old are you Ms. Bella?" He said with a chuckle . " I'm 17 " Bella said rolling her window down flipping an old woman off as they passed her. She chuckled seeing the old women yell at her. "What are you doing?" Sam said laughing. "Isn't it obvious? I'm giving an old woman the middle finger." She said in a duh voice. "I can tell." Sam chuckled as he parked the car at Charlie Swan's house. "Well here we are." Sam said opening the door for Bella. She grinned and hopped out giving a kiss on Sam's cheek. "There's your reward for bringing me home." Bella said walking into the house leaving a dumbfounded Sam standing there.

Bella immediately went to the phone to see if there were any new messages and chuckled noticing that there were new messages. "Probably from Charlie" She thought as she pressed the replay button on the phone. "Bella? Me and Phil are coming to Forks for the week because Phil missed you so much. We'll be there by tonight." Bella heard Renee's voice come out of the machine. She suddenly started to shake with anger as she had finally escaped from Phil, he just had to come back to ruin it again. She started to see red as she thought of every thing that he did to her. Finally all the anger exploded out of her. She felt a huge adrenaline rush into her as she jumped out of the window and landed on her hands and feet. She growled in anger as she thought of Phil again not noticing that she wasn't able to stand on two feet anymore or that she had paws and fur instead of feet and skin.

She howled at the sky as she broke into a run towards the woods. She felt something shimmer in her mind before the shimmer started to speak.

_"Are you a new wolf?Wow! Didn't think a new wolf would be joining so soon. Whats your name dude?" _

Bella frowned in her mind thinking "There's no way that a voice could be talking in my head or that I'm a wolf. " She troted over to a lake and gasped in her mind seeing a white wolf with a black patch over it's chest staring back at her.

_"Told you so! Now whats your name dude? By the way I'm Quil Atera. All of the men that change into wolfs can hear each other's minds."_

Bella frowned and thought back at the so called Quil, "I'm not a man. I'm a girl and my names Bella Swan."

_"Shit! Your the first ever girl to ever phase and your the alpha's imprint. Damn I better go get the other guys."_

Bella rolled her eyes laying down on the ground surprisingly taking this well for a first timer. She rolled in the ground until she got into a comfy spot before she felt two more people into her mind. ((Quil is _this._ Sam is this.** Jared is this. **Jacob and the others haven't phased yet))

**"What was soooo urgent that you had to wake us up from sleeping?" **One voice said

"Yeah I'm getting tired of you calling us out here only for us to keep you entertained."  The other voice said recognizing as Sam Uley.

"Wow. Never would of thought hunky and handsome Sam Uley would be a wolf" I thought snickering in my head.

**"What! A new wolf already!" **Sam and the other voice yelled out.

_"That is the reason I called both of Sam and Jared out and because she is Bella Swan."_


	4. Imprinting

**Author's Note: From now on I'm going to at least make one chapter for each of my stories every day or 2 days and I might have 2 new stories up by either tomorrow or Wednesday.**

Bella growled and thought, "Hellooooo! I'm still here!" They all thought

Bella felt Sam walk towards where she was and saw a big black wolf come out of the trees and walk towards her.

"Have you heard of the wolf legends Bella and what caused you to phase?" He said. Bella nodded and whined a bit when she thought of why she had phased. All the boys growled when they saw in her thoughts why she phased.

_"That Bastard!"_

**"I'm going to kill him!"**

"How dare he hurt my imprint! "

Bella whined and thought, "Please. Lets just leave him alone and i'll stay with one of you guys until they're gone."

"You can sleep at my house." Sam thought grinning.

Quil laughed mentally and thought, "_You just want to cop a feel when she's asleep."_

Sam growled and hit Quil with his paw. Bella snickered and thought, "More then likely I'll cop a feel on Sam when he's awake."

**"Damn,Sam, You got a feisty imprint."** Jared thought

Bella cocked her head to the side and thought, "Now, what exactly is an imprint and why am I Sam's?"

She turned her head and looked into Sam's eyes and felt like she saw the sun for the first time . She felt like if he died, she wouldn't be able to live.

_"Looks like_ _Bella imprinted on Sam." _Quil snickered.

**"Imprinting is when you look into someones eyes and it feels like you've seen the sun and they become your mate."** Jared thought

Bella grinned and looked at Sam. "That means he's mine and only mine. I can do anything I want with him." Bella thought snickering.

"Basically we're soul mates." Sam thought grinning.

Bella yawned and walked over to Sam. "Lets go to your house. I'm wiped out." Bella thought

Sam nodded and thought, "Quil,Jared you have patrol tonight."

**"Damnit!Fine all mighty Alpha we'll go"**

_"Damnit I hate alpha commands" _

They both groaned and started to run towards the perimeter they had to patrol. Bella grinned and thought, "Lead on all high and mighty alpha."

Sam started to run towards his house with Bella following closely on his heels.

Bella grinned and nipped at his heels when he stopped in front of a huge 2 story house.

"Okay. All you have to do is just think of your human self to turn back and you might want to turn around when you phase because you'll be naked." Sam thought.

Bella turned around and thought of her human self. She felt her joints popping and her slowly forming back into her human self. She grinned and looked behind her to see Sam turned around towards the house.

"Nice ass!" Bella yelled snickering as he ran in the house to get clothes.

He came back out a few minutes later with clothes on and a huge t-shirt and boxers in his hand. He threw them at Bella and said," Here you go. You can wear my clothes until you go back to your house."

Bella nodded and slipped on his boxers and his shirt grinning. She turned around and walked past Sam but not before palming his length as she walked by. "Told you that I would do that." Bella said snickering as she opened the door to his house and walked up the stairs.

She went down a long hallway before coming up to a door at the end and opened it up guessing that it was Sam's.

She went over to the bed and laid down in it waiting for Sam to get up there. She grinned as he heard his steps on the stairs and closed her eyes as he opened the door.

"You know you didn't have to palm my dick." He said walking a bit stiff as he laid down next to her.

Bella grinned and said, "I wanted too." She rolled over and put the covers over her. "Good night Sam." Bella said as she closed her eyes feeling his arms wrap around her.

She snuggled into his embrace as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Father

Author's Note: Sorry i haven't been updating been kind of hectic with Christmas and my great grandpa dieing on new years. Since I'm still mourning my great grandpa's death each chapter will be updated every week or 2 weeks from now on.

Bella groaned and tried to stretch as she slowly woke up, but couldn't because someones arms were wrapped around her. She frowned and wondered why she wasn't in her own house.

She gasped as everything came back to her.

"Damn! I'm a wolf!" She thought before she heard her phone ring.

She squirmed in Sam's arms before she got her phone out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" She answered while running a hand through her hair trying to tame it.

"Isabella Swan! Where are you? I'm worried sick and Renee and Phil are here!" Charlie yelled into the phone.

Bella snickered and said, "I'm not coming home until that bastard Phil is gone!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Watch your language Missy! Come home this instance and where are you?" He yelled. Bella started to feel Sam kiss at her neck as she listened to Charlie. "Looks like I woke up Sam." She thought hanging up on her dad.

"Bella who was that?" Sam said in a sleep filled voice.

Bella rolled my eyes and said" That was my dad wanting to know where i was." She chuckled and kissed Sam's cheek before getting up.

Bella grinned at Sam before walking over to the closet slowly pulling her shirt off and grabbing one of his shirts.

Bella smirked as Sam groaned knowing that she just made him hard.

Author's Note: Sorry again for the short chapter and the not updating hope ya'll will forgive me. *does a happy dance* This story is only a month old and it has already been viewed almost 4 thousand times.


End file.
